Aliris Sector
Aliris Sector is located Galactic south of Cadia in a star rich section of the Segmentum Obscurus close to the border with the Segmentum Solar. It is bordered on the Galactic North by the Cadian Sector; to the west by Scarus Sector; to the east by the interarm void; with the Solar Segmentum Sector of Imperialis on its southern borders. Notable stellar features include the flower-like Liris Nebula to which the Sector owes its name and St. Emilia's Veil a stellar dust cloud whose streamers stretch across the Marches named in her honor. Because of its position between the Eye of Terror and the Segmentum Solar Aliris has always been considered an important part of Holy Terra's outer defenses. Its history can be traced back without a break to the early days of the Great Crusade, it is populous, wealthy and highly civilized but that history as been lived under constant threat. Aliris Sector has been a theater of war in eight out thirteen Black Crusades and suffered numerous lesser incursions by way of testing Imperial defenses the most famous of these being the Black Sun Crusade of 832.M41. Sub-Sectors The Hadronian Wall This subsector runs all along the border with the Cadian Sector and is heavily militarized as a second line defense against enemies from the Eye. Important worlds in this sub-sector include: ''The Wall'' The multi-system line of defenses strung along the northern front. Anchored by the Fortress worlds of'' Sarkomand'' to the east and Malakand on the west with Hadron System at the center with its dual Fortress planets, Hadron's Sword and Hadron's Shield. Sentinel stations forward of the line, known as Hadron's Eyes, keep a constant watch for Enemy movement from the Eye. ''Sanggraal'' Homeworld of the Angels Sanguine ''Outrenacht'' Homeworld of the Legion of Night ''Thalarion'' Daemon world of Tzeentch blockaded by the White Consuls ''Olathoe'' Dead world. Formely a flourishing civilized planet destroyed during the 3rd Black Crusade. ''Zarr Forbidden World ''Xura '' Daemon world of Slaanesh blockaded by the Legion of Night ''Sona-Nyl Eldar Craftworld ''Cathuria'' Forbidden world ''Kelephais'' Civilized World orbited by the sky-city of Cerenea. The Emilian Marches This sub-sector borders Scarus and is dominated by two rival worlds each of whom has built up a small dominion of colonies and allies. Both also constantly intrigue against the control of the Lord Sector. Planets include: ''Gallica Civilized World, one of the two major power of the sub-sector ''Iber Civilized World, the second major power. ''Avita'' Shrine world and fomer Cardinal world. Burial place of St. Emilia. ''Loegre'' Civilized World and Imperial Naval Base. Rudolphin Sub-Sector Characterized by constant infighting between the gubernatorial Houses controlling the various worlds. Alliances and the size and shape of House dominions shift constantly accompanied by small wars between mercenary armies and PDFs. The leading planets of this sub-sector include: ''Romuleia Cardinal Shrine world. At present on the ascendant under Arch-Cardinal Appian Bossus. ''Lilium Hive world. Presently under the domination of Frater Sant Divolo, an extreme Redemptionist Reformer. ''Mila'' Hive world. Presently suffering a bloody war of succession between the factions of the youthful Governor-presumptive and his uncle and regent. ''Neapolis'' Hive world. At present in a state of undeclared war with the Romuleian dominion under Cardian Bossus. ''Serenissa'' Civilized world. Capital of an alliance of Merchant Princes and Chartists Captains who control half of civilian interstellar trade in the Sector and are intriguing for it all. Almagest Sub-Sector This sub-sector includes multi-planet and star spanning civilizations pre-dating the Imperium as well as world that used the Imperial presence to secure independence from same. Ill feeling still exists ten thousand years later. Prominent worlds include: ''Ptolemy System'' Consisting of the Hive world of Alexandretta; the agri-world of Ptolemy-Beta; the mining world of Ptolemy-Gamma; and the gas giant Ptolemy Delta with its green pleasure moon Cypria, ''Seleucos Cluster Comprising A dozen or so habitable planets and moons all under the authority of the Cluster Governor, known locally as the Kyriarch. ''Antigon '' Hive world. Once under Ptolemaic rule. It is riven by constant conflict between the various Hives. Gubernatorial control is precarious to say the least. ''Attala '' Hive world. Once part of the Seleucid Kyriarchy. Arid and extremely hot, frequently swept by burning windstorms. Outcroppings of tortured stone spires have been hollowed into Hives and the crust is honeycombed with the mines that bring the planet its wealth. Orbited by the Pleasure Moon of Pergamos where the governor has his seat. Liriopian Sub-Sector Due north of the Imperialis Sector it takes its name from the lily-like nebula at its heart. Seat of the Sector Lord. Its chief planets are: ''Liriopis Hive World. Sector capital and headquarters of the Alirian Merchant Adventurers, commissioned by the Lord Sector to compete with the Merchants of Serenissa. ''Dominica'' Fief of the Adepta Sororitas, location of the Abbey of the Silver Star, a cell of the Convent Prioris. ''Bezant Cardinal Shrine world. ''Cato Pro-consular world of the White Consuls chapter. ''Weland'' Forge World ''Daedalus'' Forge world ''Vulcanis'' Forge world The Podromos Reach The galactic eastern fringe of the Sector made up of widely scattered stars trailingway into the emptiness between spiral arms. Important worlds include: ''Zode I & II'' A double planetary system Zode I is a dead world and the home of the Phoenix Brethren. Zode II is an feral world and the source of their recruits. ''Ilek-Vad Eldar Craftworld ''Dylath-Leen Eldar Craftworld''' ' ''Ulthor '' Frontier world ''Oriab '' Feudal worlds ''Thraan '' Hive world ''Hlanith '' Imperial Naval Base ''Inqanok Civilized world People of Note Governors ''Eneas Dikaion'' Lord Sector of Aliris ''Elissa Dikaion'' Sector Consort Ecclesiarchy ''Appian Bossus'' Cardinal Astra with dominion over the dioceses of the western portion of the Aliris Sector, contests the Cardinal of Bezant for the title of Arch Cardinal of the Sector a schism that has been running on for about a millenia and half now. Adeptus Astartes Chapters Phoenix Brethren Angels Sanguine Legion of Night Adepta Sororitas Orders Order of the Burning Rose Imperial Guard Regiments